


Foolishly Forget

by Val_Creative



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover wasn't a problem. Well, it usually wasn't a problem. Y'know… everything in perspective until the building explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolishly Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be the June monthly challenge for the **Femslash Big Bang** but I went to hell with it cause too small and I didn't feel like making it bigger. WHATEVER. I started working on it last year I think, published on Tumblr, but I've extended it a bit. HOPE YOU ENJOY! ANY COMMENTS APPRECIATED.

*

Undercover wasn't a problem. Well, it usually wasn't a problem.

Y'know… everything in perspective until the building explodes.

Felicity dangles helplessly, about twenty stories up, clutching on Black Canary's belted waist with both hands as the vigilante experts hooks them together. Debris and ashes clog up the air. Felicity's lost her glasses.

"Have I ever mentioned… h-how much I don't like heights?" she stammers.

"Take it easy, you've got you."

"So what's got _us_?"

Black Canary gives her a quick, close-lipped smile. It's meant to be reassuring but crappity crap, Felicity's heart is gonna hammer straight out of her chest at this rate. _Do not look down. Not even for a minute._

"De-cel line," she says, latex-black fingers tight to the grappling gun above their heads. "It'll lower us as far as it can."

"What if it's not low enough?" Felicity hates being the voice of obvious pessimism here. They're really… _really_ high up.

"Ha, I've had worse." Black Canary — _Sara freakin' Lance_ , Sara lets out a breathless laugh, and then stops at Felicity's whimper. "Diggle's on his way, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Felicity."

The air is cloudy, almost grayish within the ruined building. What looks like ashes cling to the tips of Sara's long eyelashes through her mask.

"Wow, you're really pretty," Felicity says in an absent voice, looking up at her momentary savior with undisguised reverence. She then strains her features up, blue eyes squeezing. Heat rises in her cheeks.

"Can… we pretend I didn't just say that?"

Sara grins the _biggest_ grin Felicity's ever seen in her life.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

*

She can see Oliver barely restraining himself from a long-winded but soft-spoken _scolding_ about their immediate safety and the team's concern.

Felicity shuts him, and everyone else, out. She has to.

Her apartment is bathing in dull, ginger-colored lights, surrounded by the background humming of her AC. Felicity slumps off her heels, wincing and dragging herself to her bathroom. The flower-blooms of greyish mold still infesting the ceiling.

She's tempted to nod off in the soothing, hot bathwater. Her leg and arm muscles strain and ache, from previous tension, from the adventurous rescue. Felicity's mind wanders to — _you know who_ , and is she lying in the tub as well, wiggling her naked, pretty toes in lavender-scented suds?

Pretty.

She called Sara _pretty_ , and meant it, and pretty much _meant_ it even with the adrenaline wearing off and close to fainting.

Felicity groans and dunks her head into the water, spitting out a mouthful.

*

There's no meadow this bright or sunny anywhere near Starling City.

Or so much green — that wasn't associated with, well, _arrows_.

Felicity wanders around, shielding her eyes as she spots a long-limbed woman bending over to pick the wild flowers. There's no scars on Sara's muscular body exposed by her rolled up jean shorts or the open-back, halter top.

She's sun-kissed, almost _glowing_. The air is warm, buzzing with insects and Felicity thinks she can hear Thea's laughter in the distance.

Sara gestures her over, her hair lemon-spice yellow and her lips a touch of candy-red. It's like matte and salty-skin against Felicity's mouth, when they kiss, slow, _slow_ in a heartbeat-pace.

" _I've got you_ ," Sara murmurs, holding Felicity's pink-flushed face. Her fingers smell like dirt, and _blood_ , and her smile grows so big—

—and Felicity jerks awake, nearly gasping, reaching out for her nightstand.

Her glasses missing.

Of course, she _lost_ them in the building explosion.

"Crap," Felicity breathes out, banging her head to her fluffed pillows.

*

Maybe… maybe Sara does got her.

_(But who has got them?)_

*

 


End file.
